Twice Shy
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: AU ONE-SHOT: A birthday of fun leads to drinks, dancing and a mysterious stranger clad in leather. For once giving in, Spencer Reid sinks into the passion letting himself drown. But he may come to regret it...


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds and_ i_ts Characters!_

_**SUMMARY:** AU ONE-SHOT: A birthday of fun leads to drinks, dancing and a mysterious stranger clad in leather. For once giving in, Spencer Reid sinks into the passion letting himself drown. But he may come to regret it..._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This came to me today, a bit of fluff and angst ennnnnnjoy and pweeeease Review! xxx_

* * *

_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. **-William Shakespeare**_

* * *

"I'm not going to go chasing after random men Garcia!" Reid blustered setting his scotch down, hazel eyes wide.

Rolling her eyes Garcia threw up her hands dramatically, "Reid, you are thirty today, would you lighten up and have some fun?"

"Morgan—"

"Nuh uh pretty boy," Morgan chuckled, "I'm with Penelope on this one. When's the last time you got some?"

Reid's cheeks went positively crimson, "define getting some?"

Both Garcia's and Morgan's jaws dropped. The first one to recover Garcia downed her vodka and coke simply from the horror of it, "Y-You're a _virgin_?!"

The word virgin made the doctor flinch, "do you have to say it like _that_?"

"Oh this is just too painful," Morgan groaned before reaching across the table and yanking him to his feet, "this ends tonight pretty boy."

"Morgan—"

"Forget it Reid," Morgan scolded pulling the wriggling thirty year old toward the dance floor, "you gotta stop being scared of intimacy."

"I'm not scared!"

"Right, then this shouldn't be so hard."

The mocha skinned agent grinned at his squirming comrade and moving into the thick of the writhing bodies, Morgan finally let him go. Reid had the ideal physique of a dancer, he simply lacked confidence, but Morgan intended to change that, at least for tonight.

"Come on kid, loosen up," Morgan bellowed over the thumping music.

How he got talked into coming to the Eagle Eye, Reid would never know, but as the music reverberated through the floor beneath him, the young genius began moving to the beat. He was no expert, by any stretch of the imagination, and his movements were awkward, but he was at least moving.

"That's it pretty boy," Derek cheered before turning his attention to the pretty red-head and her twin who were paying him some serious attention. The pair rubbed up against the agents body making him purr with appreciation and when Garcia joined them Reid let out a laugh.

He had to admit, he was having fun.

At the bar stood a group seemingly inconspicuous and yet standing out at the same time. Unfortunately that was their natural allure calling to all the warm bodies around them and the Vampires that watched them were hungry for the offered heat. It was indeed true, what Shakespeare had said, '_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.' _Of course when the man had written that it's doubtful it was about undead creatures that partook of the lifeblood wine.

Cali, the only female of the small coven, nuzzled into her mate, Sander purring up a storm and the pair looked about ready to devour one another, eyes hot with lust, smouldering brightly.

"Could you two refrain from doing that in front of me?" Aidan pleaded with a gagging sound, "fit to puke up my fucking corona."

Sander merely chuckled leaving a tender kiss on Cali's knuckles, "what you need cousin of mine, is a hot lithe body to sink into. See anything to your liking?"

"He never sees anything to his liking," Johnny snorted from Aidan's left side, grinning innocently when the male glowered at him.

"Now, now boys play nice," Cali interjected. Not that she thought there would be a fight, but one could never be too careful where testosterone and alcohol was involved.

Aidan had a very rude comment on his tongue, the words wrapped about his tongue stud, when his green eyes landed upon the most delicious looking creature he had ever seen. He was a young human male, possibly two or three years younger than himself—well at least as young as Aidan appeared to be—with mussed brown hair skin the colour of lilies and even from here Aidan could see the bright intoxicating hazel eyes. He was suddenly granite in his leathers. Aidan sucked down the last of his beer and stalked toward the dance floor.

Like a predatory tiger seeking only to mate he shoved through a few, ignoring disgruntled grunts and catching up to the male, he wasted no time. Reaching out Aidan grabbed him, spinning the male to face him. At first the human was startled, but never one for patience, the Vampire dropped his heat and took his mouth in a searing kiss.

Morgan went rigid in surprise when out of nowhere some guy as big as a tank grabbed Reid and was all over him. The agent figured on a necessary ass whooping, but after a second or two he realised Reid was actually enjoying it. His arms had come up to snake about the stranger's neck and he was like a man starved taking all he could. Grinning Morgan turned toward a squealing Garcia and left them to it.

"My names Aidan," the exotic stranger purred once they came up for air, "and you are?"

"Um, S-Spencer, Spencer Reid," Spencer answered sucking in a breath when Aidan moved their hips together. A delicious heat positively climbed up his spine drawing a hungry whimper from the male.

Sweet shit the human was the hottest thing Aidan had come across in his three hundred years and he was five seconds off of fucking him on the dance floor indecency laws be damned, "you got a place nearby?" Oh please do, for the love of all that is holy!

He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but common sense had fled, IQ just plain switching off and Spencer found himself nodding. Hasty goodbyes were made—with Morgan annnnnnnd Garcia throwing out warnings for Aidan—and he was following the huge male from the club.

His apartment was only two blocks from The Eagle Eye and barely in the door, Aidan was on him and it was all heat, raw and passionate. It was a miracle they even made it to the bedroom. Each sound Aidan enticed from the human drove him wild and when he finally sank into him it was like a fire had been ignited beneath his skin, burning through him, till he didn't know where he ended and Spencer began.

It was bliss.

* * *

~o~o~o~

* * *

The next morning woken by a text message on his cell phone the young genius stretched with a groan. He had woken up to mild aches, nothing painful, just the obvious signs of very good sex. Not that he had anything to compare it to mind you. He also woke up alone. He didn't mind that though and reading his phone, with a rare curse escaping him Spencer scrambled from bed and rushed to get ready for work.

It was Sunday, but a case had thwarted any thoughts of a long weekend, but at least it was a local case. JJ stood remote in hand bringing up three graphic images on screen as soon as everyone had settled at the round table. Glances were cast in Reid's direction by Garcia and Morgan, but Spencer skilfully ignored them.

"Jane Rider aged twenty-three found outside her home completely shredded, there was barely anything left, they had to indentify her using dental records. Colleen Relihan aged eight was found in the park near her parents house same as the first victim," JJ flinched at the final one, "The Stuart family, found in their dining-room at eight am this morning, the family had been mauled beyond recognition. The back door was ripped from its hinges."

"Looks like some sort of an animal," Spencer commented with a confused look, eyes narrowing, "but the kills are too organised. Look at how the bodies are placed, even the more ruined remains. They were staged, that takes time and certainly higher brain function."

"Could be staged to look like an animal mauled them," Morgan added, "we've had fake Vampire attacks, why not some sort of animal?"

"Yeah, but what, those marks are consistent with a bear," Spencer argued, "This is Quantico, no bears roaming around here."

"Well, whatever it is we'll figure it out," Hotch said breaking up the debate, "we have a survivor. The Stuarts youngest Maria managed to get away and hide. She may have seen something. We head out in ten."

* * *

~o~o~o~

* * *

Aidan and Sander stood watching the little Maria as her injured arm was stitched up by some nurse. Cali was crouched beside her using Vampire guiles to get information; the three were posing as Detectives. Smiling once more at the little girl Cali thanked her and the nurse before stepping out in the hall.

"So...?" Sander began.

"She said a very big Dog attacked them."

Aidan cursed, "_Shiiiit_, you don't think we've a werewolf loose?"

"I don't know Aidan," Cali answered honestly, "but we gotta sort it out soon. The locals called in the BAU."

"The feds," Sander croaked, "Well shit!"

The doors picked that moment to open behind them and all three turned. Aidan was quick to throw out there false identities shaking hands with a very serious looking human and was that...?!

"Hello Detective. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI; this is my team SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, our Liaison Jennifer Jareau, SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Dr Spencer Reid."

_WHAT?!_ Spencer _was _a fucking FBI Agent?! Aidan was having a mini implosion, eyes dropping to the human who he had been buried inside only last night! A twitch of recognition went through Sander too, and Spencer and the agent Morgan exchanged a look, but none of them were stupid enough to say anything.

Sink into a lithe body his cousin said...bastard!


End file.
